When Lost is Found
by NeverOkayIPromise
Summary: A series of Leah-centric drabbles. Multiple pairings, rated M in case.
1. Recognition

She was right behind him, just a couple more inches and she'd have him. Suddenly he jumped and landed behind her. She whirled around ready to attack when she seen his face.

They froze for a fraction of a second and then he was gone.

Damn it!

The recognition was almost instant. Riley Biers, a collage student from Forks.

It was a little while after Sam when going out, get hammered in a bar and fucking some random dude was a regular Tuesday night for her.

He had been sweet, she remembered. He took her back to his meagre apartment and they'd fucked till dawn then she fell asleep in his arms. Something she had a rule against. If she hadn't been so broken she was pretty sure there could of been something between them. He gave her his number and asked her to call.

She never did.


	2. Idiotic Tendancies

She laughed once again looking at the cast that stretched from his hand to his forearm.

He mock glared at her but it only made her laugh harder.

"This was your fault you know Leah." He said gesturing to his broken wrist.

"What? How is it my fault? You were the one climbing out of my window at 2 in the morning." I replied looking pointedly at said window.

He looked offended.

"I was trying to be discrete and climbing out of the window seemed like the best option at the time." Sam said matter of factly.

I looked at him incredulously "There was no one else home! You could have used the front door."

He grinned at me and replied "Yeah but I was trying to be romantic".


	3. Lie To Me

'Please don't. Just tell me it was a lie. Please just tell me it was all a lie. That you never meant it. I am begging you for this one last thing. Just tell me it was a lie.'

She needs this. Its the cowardly way out and she's pretty sure that if she hears him say those words its only going to hurt worse but at least she can convince herself he means them.

'Please Jacob.'

She's crying now. Hot tears streaming down her face but the only thing that matters is him saying it.

He can see it in her eyes. That broken resigned look he left there. She's desperate and God he wants to give in, just let her have what she wants.

But he can't. He needs her to know that if he could stay he would and that he really had loved her with everything he could. But it just wasn't enough.

"Leah"

His voice is hoarse and it breaks a little when he says her name.

"please" she whispers.

But he can't.


	4. Painful Obligations

A flash of red.

A sickly sweet smell.

She breaks away from the rest of her pack following the scent at breakneck speeds.

She stops in front of the leech and phases back ignoring the pleas of the others. A sadness enters the eyes of the vampire.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Leah walks forward and delicately takes the red heads neck in her hands. Then placing one last kiss on her lips whispers 'yes'. As Victoria's head falls to the ground the rest of the pack make it to the clearing. By then she's already gone.


	5. Blissful Ignorance

She was peeing. Not an easy thing to do in a wedding dress, especially alone. The door to the toilets opened and in walked two pairs of 6inch heels accompanied by voices she recognised immediately. Ashley James and Jessica Smith two of her close friends from high school. After the move to La Push she hadn't really talked to them but they had still gotten an invite to the wedding. After all they were her only real friends outside the pack circle.

"She looks _amazing." Jessica said._

_Emily blushed a little at the thought. She believed that with her scars she would never be beautiful to anyone but Sam._

"_I know! You would think that after everything she'd be a mess. I know I would. Could I borrow that?" Replied Ashley._

_She gently fingered the scars on her face._

"_Yeah, here. She is so lucky, she really landed on her feet with him."_

"_Thanks. Oh he is delicious!" _

_She held back a giggle not wanted to embarrass the girls being caught talking about her husband. Her husband. It still hadn't sunk in. But she had never been so happy in her entire life as she was when he said I do._

"_Gosh yes! I know we were never that close but I always felt bad for her you know? Considering the whole being dumped after 5 years for your cousin thing, then losing her dad. She is so strong. Then to be a bridesmaid? That's plain heroic" said Jessica._

_At first she was confused. Dumped? Then she realised. They were talking about Leah._

_That one hurt. She had never really considered Leah's input on being bridesmaid. She had never refused and when Emily had first said it to Sue the look of happiness on her aunt's face solidified her decision. She supposed it must have hurt a little but they were family and Leah can't have been that upset if she didn't protest and turned up with a laughing Jacob Black trailing behind her._

"_Well if you ask me that bitch should have never asked her in the first place. What stealing him isn't enough you've got to force your little cousin into standing on the altar beside you while you marry the guy?" Ashley quipped._

_Emily had kept quiet until now but it had gone too far. She and Sam were meant for each other. Leah understood that. She hadn't even paid attention to the couple all night, she was sitting in a corner with Jacob and the pups who seemed to follow her everywhere she went._

_Emily wiped the tears from her face, flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. She paused to fix her smeared make up in the mirror and made brief eye contact with both girls. They looked shocked but neither apologised. As she walked out of the bathroom and back to her husband Emily realised she hadn't got any real friends outside of the pack and their imprints. She was fine with that. Especially if they all believed such stupid things._


	6. Seducing The Imprinted

She bewitches them all. Slowly but surely.

There's a list, but none of the pack or even the mind-raping leech knows about it.

It's of all the imprinted idiots that hurt her in the past.

She decides that seeing as imprinting had a huge hand in ruining her life, she was going to use it to ruin theirs.

The thing is it all had to be done pretty quickly, if someone were to find out her plans, everything would fall down around her.

It also had to be well thought out. Start with Sam and his guilt would probably crush them all yet start with Paul and his big mouth would most likely ruin everything. Maybe Jacob? He was the latest in her string of tragedies. Or Jared? She was still undecided about him it was more to get at Kim than anything else. No best to start with Paul he would be easiest and the bastard deserved it.

Leah and Paul had been best friends when they were younger. It started when they were five and she saw him get shoved in the dirt by a laughing, seven year old Adam Jackson. She marched over there and pushed him over just as Paul was getting up.

"That's for being a meanie. Don't you do it again or next time I'll hurt you really really bad"

The slightly older boy looked up at her in shock and anger but she just took Paul's hand and led him to the sandbox where she had been playing. She was grounded for a whole day but they had been close ever since. He was her Paulie and she was his Lays.

They grew up together and over time became inseparable. He was her first kiss. They also lost their virginity together in an awkward, slightly painful but beautiful 4 minutes one summer. Everyone thought Sam was her first. Hell Sam thought he was he first. But it was Paul.

He was second to phase. Paul who had been there practically her whole life, the one who comforted her most when Sam disappeared and threatened to beat the shit out of him when he broke up with her. Maybe that's why it hurt so much? When she needed him most he wasn't there. He was following Sam around like a little puppy ignoring her.

She cried a lot in those first few months. It felt like she was losing control of her life and everyone was leaving her. Even her dad grew distant and they had always been so close. Leah tried so hard to spend time with Paul but he was hardly ever home and when she tried to talk to him he would brush her off completely.

One day she was walking through the trees in the forest behind her house and she seen him. It was raining yet he wore barely any clothes. They fought and both said horrible things she even punched him but in the end it was over when he said 'you just don't mean anything to me anymore and I'm sorry if it hurts but its the truth'. The raindrops on her face disguised her tears but she's sure the slight hitch in her throat and soft sob that slipped from her lips gave her away. She never cried. Maybe once when she was nine and her hamster, Bunny (Seth named him) died but never after that. Paul knew that but he didn't seem to care.

"Okay" she replied nodding. "Fine, but uh- when your dad beats the fucking shit out of you and you don't have a place to go, or when he brings back another fucking whore and she tries to come on to you when he passes out drunk don't you dare come to me. If you suddenly remember why the fuck we were friends or you need someone to talk to about your problems, go find Sam because I'm done waiting. Fuck you Paulie. Fuck you." She walked home slowly. Her tears had run dry by time she reached her back door and she promised herself that she'd never trust him again. Not ever.

A couple of months later her dad died and she changed. In more ways than one. Paul came to her that night in wolf form apologising saying how it was too dangerous for him to be around her when she was human. He thought they could go back to the way it was before his betrayal. She knew better. Nothing would ever be the same. She could still remember the look in his eyes as he told her she meant nothing to him. The feeling of bitter rejection and pain she felt each time he ignored her. No, nothing would be the same. She took pleasure in ripping him a new one that night, she made sure he felt every drop of hurt and anger she experienced. They had been at one and other's throat since. They knew things about each other that no one else had. All their darkest secrets and deepest fears. But she had no shame in using it against him.

Then again neither did he.

He was happy with Rachel, she knew. It still stung a little knowing that he'd told her his secrets. Shared his memories and that it was someone else who was now 'his only girl'.

He knew she hated him so when they have patrol together and she creeps up behind him, he turns expecting a fight. He's greeted with a sight he's seen only in glances since roughly 8 years ago and she's changed a lot since then. Leah had always been beautiful. The most beautiful girl on the Rez and her naked form makes him hard in seconds.

They fuck yet each time he tries to kiss her she moves her head. It hurts more than he cares to admit but not as much as the fact she won't look him in the eye. When they're finished and lay dirty and sweating in the dirt he confronts her.

"Look at me Lays"

She ignores the comment and stands up turning to leave. He grabs her arm pulling her back and pinning her to a tree. The rough bark scrapes her bare back and her breast press against his naked chest.

"Look at me!" He demands but she refuses. He tries to gently kiss her lips but she quickly avoids it. His pain turns to anger and her slams her against the tree. She hisses slightly at the stinging sensation of her flesh being torn but within seconds the skin is healed.

"My name is Leah, Paul. Didn't you know that?" She shoves him out of her way and before phasing congratulates him on his engagement.

One down, three to go.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Unsure if I should write more on this. There's still Sam, Jacob and Jared but I like how it's ended. Thoughts?


End file.
